A God's Vacation
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Many people may not know this, but gods can get bored, one God decides to go on a vacation, in a world that belongs to the Greek and cause some chaos, Monster!Demigod(dess), Gender!Bending


Summary: Many people may not know this, but gods can get bored, one God decides to go on a vacation, in a world that belongs to the Greek and cause some chaos, Monster!Demigod(dess), Gender!Bending

,

Prologue

,

(Yokubō city)

,

Yokubō city, a place which some would think is normal, but it's anything but normal.

,

It is home to many creatures, known as "Yuki Monsters". They may sound harmless, but they are far from it, they are caused by the deaths of human and normal monsters alike and the leader of this city was enjoying it all...but was ultimately bored

,

(Unknown location)

,

At a large building with a silver see through window is where a mysterious figure was looking out at the city, the building he was currently in was in the middle of two strange horse shoe shaped buildings. It is also where said figure was making future plans.

,

The figure in question, was a moon pale skinned individual, with pale jaded green and silver heterochromia eyes, with mix jaded green and silver colored hair. His clothing consisted of a type of sliver suit with what appeared to be a black corset with two jaded X's on it. He also seemed to have silver pointed dress shoes.

,

He was currently standing in front of a big screen which showed his favorite universe: RWBY, it was amazing how this universe works though the only thing he didn't like was how they treated the Faunus, they reminded him of the Yuki children he created and how mistreated they where.

,

But alas he was growing bored of sitting around watching other people do things while he dose nothing, only thing he can do is sit here and watch his personally made universe that his nephews gave him the idea to do, he could visit his nephew Simon, but he doesn't know where he is right now, but he should be happy that he can travel or look into different different universes...

,

That's it!

,

He could travel to another universe! But which one? Oh he knows!

,

(Universe 92 AKA Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe)

,

"Huh where did I appear at?" The teen looked around in the unknown environment he was in, it appears to be a forest of some sorts though he knows he's not on Earth the air is too contaminated and this forest holds a godly aura to it and the only other time he felt this was when he was around other godly figures.

,

"Mom!"

,

The teen was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard a boy's cry, he could feel other energy sources and one was currently in the hands of the wired thing in front of him, when he was going to help the animal mutant thing squeezes it captured tightly causing the person to explode into gold dust, if anyone had notice the teens eyes flashed red for an instant from his boiling anger.

,

"Hey! Bull horse face!"

,

The animal mutation had turned around to look at the teen, though the moment it looked at the teen it felt uncomfortable dread filled its body, the teen had a jaded green and silver aura radiating off of his body, his heterochromia eyes glared furiously at it, the veins around his eyes bulged as his eyes sharpened to the point it looks like he could cut anything by blinking.

,

"So what are you doing buddy..." The teens sharpen voice had cut through the the night, making the mutation shiver violently, the teen slowly walks towards the mutation with his cane in hand, when the mutation blinked, the teen was gone from were he was standing

,

The teen pulled out his cane sword sheath, he held his cane sword sheath in front of him as placed the tip of the sword in it and sheathed a third of the blade,

,

"If you're going to fight me, use your strike technique on me now" The teen said

,

The mutation grinned, it began to charge wildly at the teen

,

infinity slowly sheathed the next third of his blade in.

,

"Three verse humming-," infinity said softly

,

The mutation was now ten feet away from him,

,

"Arrow Notch Slash!" The teen sheathed the rest of his blade with a loud click. A huge sword slash appeared on the ground and trees, the mutation froze when a huge jet of blood sprayed out of a huge slash wound on it body, the attack was like a giant katana had been swung.

,

The attack nearly sliced the mutations body in half, it cut through it's lungs, heart, stomach, and ribs, needless to say, it was died.

,

The teen glared at the corpse and walked to the down child, nearly everyone looked at him in awe,

,

"Oh gods" The teen heard someone say behind him, he turned around to find the three people he sense bring a total of five, three humans (two male, one female) and what appears to be a donkey/ human hybrid while the other was old man and the teen could tell he was OLD just by being in the same proximity as him anyway from the waist down he had a horse body for some odd reason he reminds the teen of Old Kai for some reason.

,

"Um hi?"

,

Time Skip: 1 hour

,

The teen sat in the medic station in camp Half-blood where the kid he resonantly saved (who was named Percy Jackson) was healing from some poison that the creature he had recently had killed called a Minotaur though he was told that they don't stay dead and only will come back possibly stronger then before, but he welcomed the challenge.

,

The teen turned his attention back to Percy, a devilish grin had appeared on his face, bring his hand now glowing to the young Demigod's head and starts transferring the energy flowing into the boy's body, oh he was going to have fun with this.

,

'I wonder what monster he will become?' Infinity thought to himself before falling asleep

,

POV change: Percy Jackson

,

Time Skip: 7 hours

,

Percy Jackson opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the room, he felt extremely cold, but beside from that he felt much better than before, glancing around he looked at a clock, a digital one, and say that he had apparently slept all day, and it was now the next morning.

,

With a sigh he tried to get up, but found he couldn't feel his leg, swallowing hard Percy exhaled slowly to calm himself down, he was sick after all, and jumping to reactions was not smart.

,

instead of moving his legs first he used his arms and pulled himself up in the bed until he was sitting, but found that the covers were catching on his chest unusually a lot (normally they slipped of him if he sat up),

,

Moving his arm to his chest to the sheet, Percy suddenly felt a prickle across his chest that caused his blood to run cold, It was a feeling he had felt many times, but it told him the reason he could feel his legs, he threw the covers off of him, he had expected to find someone latched onto his chest with their legs coiled down his legs, but grabbing someone, Percy was grabbing. . . . . his breast?

,

Percy was completely still for a moment as he looked at the mounds on his chest, covered by his clothing, and then finally after a moment, squeezed his hand on his chest, he let out a light squeak uncontrollably, and felt the feeling from his hand and his breast itself.

,

"Wha- what, is, why do I have-" Percy began to say until HE noticed the covers below his waist was bulky, so he threw them off and quickly lost it.

,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

,

(Back with the preteen)

,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

,

"Ah the kid is awake" The preteen said as he gets up from the chair he was sitting in and heads back to the medic station of the camp, it was quite boring, though some of the girls from Aphrodite's cabin and him had gotten along well, apparently his clothing style was rather unique, or its possibly his pupiless heterochromia eyes the kids like so much.

,

"Probably should move quickly since the kid yelled loudly, someone bound to notice and check what has happen" The heterochromia eyed preteen said as he made his way to Percy, reaching for the door, the preteen slowly walked in,

,

Lying on the floor of the medic station room was a girl with shoulder length black hair, she was wearing a simple shirt of dark blue that was undone, showing off her low C-Cup breasts, and looked extremely scared as her hands held her body up off the floor. Behind her was a thin, but recognizable shape of a dark blue eel tail if anything the preteen would have mistaken her for a Lamia, there were now pelvis fins coming out from just below her hips, her tail was just lumped all across the bed with the covers knotted around it and the slime wasn't helping, and her entire upper body was shivering, finally she looked up to the preteen, her sea green eyes holding onto a shred of hope as her different, yet familiar enough looking face stared up at him in shock, surprise, fear, and confusion. "I- I can't . . . m- move, i- i. wha- what is . . . . G-going on?" The girl stuttered to say, her tone similar to the way a person with hyperthermia would speak, the preteen then noticed she was breathing rather oddly too.

,

The preteen looks over the newly transformed Percy, it appears she a sub member of a mermaid, and eel one, a soft green glow came from his hands and began to scanned the eel girl, it appears that the human half of Percy was removed and the mermaid part had replaced it, as for Percy's breathing it seems that the clothing are blocking the eel mermaids gills and are disturbing the flow of her oxogen to her lungs, he would need to find clothing made for merfook, but he had one problem.

,

Suddenly a burst pink smoke filled the room, when it cleared, standing next to the preteen was teenage girl around 6'1 with dark velvet hair wearing a colorful version of Kunoichi clothing, her velvet and silver heterochromia eye looked back and forth between the preteen and eel mermaid.

,

"Infinity? What did you do this time?" The Kunoichi asks

,

"Nee-Chan do you have a waterproof tube top on you by any chance?" Infinity asks the Kunoichi

,

The Kunoichi rises her eyebrow slightly before reaching behind her and pulls out a tube top and hands it to infinity, the preteen then removes Percy's slimy shirt and places the tube top on her, the Kunoichi disappears in a cloud of pink smoke, Infinity gently picks up Percy and places her on the bed, while also using his own tail (yes he has a tail) to move Percy's eel tail out of the way so he has enough space to place her down.

,

"Can you breath fine now kid?" Infinity ask

,

"Y-yes" Percy says with a stutter and shiver

,

"Good, now Percy do you know what's happening now?"

,

"N-no"

,

"Well you know what mermaids are right?" Infinity asks

,

"Y-yea"

,

"Well your a mermaid, apart of the subspecies to be exact, now tell me what does your um tail look like?"

,

Percy sits up slightly to look at the dark blue tail, "An eels tail?"

,

"That's right, your something special that even your father couldn't even see" Infinity said gently as he sits next to the Merell,

,

"You knew my dad?"

,

"Your biological father? Yes, yes I do, but I'll tell you about it later" Infinity said as he stood up from his chair, bringing up his left hand and with a loud *SNAP!* a wheel chair had appeared next to the cot Percy was laying in, and another snap of the fingers Percy had appeared in the chair wearing a sleeveless, sea green kimono with a hood.

,

"By the way, we possibly need to change your name to a little more womanish"

,

Percy rises an eyebrow at Infinity, "What did you have in mind?"

,

Infinity slowly turned to the Merell, "Penelope was the first thing that popped into my mind, that and I could call you Penny as well, that and your name was also Perseus and people called you Percy instead, right?" The young Yuki-Kami had pointed out

,

"Yeah"

,

"Great! Now let's get a move on" Infinity said, with the use of his cane, Infinity reaches upward and pull down a black screen with the words "To Be Continued" (Roundabout is playing in the back ground)

,

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
